Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to eyeglasses which provides haptic and audio feedback based on various sensors and user input.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices currently exist in the art which have an input, such as a camera, an output, such as a speaker, and a processor. However, these devices are not optimized to assist users having certain physical disabilities. For example, they do not proactively collect data regarding the user and the environment of the user to achieve an understanding of the user and the user's environment. These devices also do not proactively provide helpful information or assistance to the user. In other words, the devices known in the art do not proactively aid the user in navigation, environmental awareness, and social interactions.
Thus, there is a need for a wearable device that actively collects data about the user and the his/her surrounding information, draws helpful inferences based on the collected data, and actively aids the user in navigation, environmental awareness, and social interactions.